To the One I owe my Life
by Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz
Summary: Yggdra x Rosary A simple, oneshot fanfic about a little Yggdra x Rosary. My first time writing a fanfic, so I expect some errors, just be kind in your reviews? Minor OOC near end in my own opinion


It was awfully boring in the White Rose Manor nowadays, most of Rosary's witches were busy with work, and Rosary herself was busy as well. Or rather, she should be but Rosary was staring at the ceiling, laying on her back, thinking of fond memories of the Yggdra War.

She had made many friends during that war, but she also got more then she thought she would. The witch had fallen in love, but the one she loved was far above her in the social ladder, the one she loved was former Princess Yggdra, now Queen Yggdra 32nd monarch of Fanatasia.

_Yggdra..._

The witch had not seen Yggdra for a few months, and much of her time was consumed by her feelings of love that she had never confessed. She wantd to, so badly, but she felt that it would do nothing but stress the innocent queen.

_Oh Yggdra... Why can't I just say that simple phrase? I love you... You saved my life, you made me realize that my war with Roswell would only bring suffering, and I risked my life to save yours... I feel alone now without you near me, I'd give anything just to see you again, to speak to you, to see your smile... Yggdra..._

Rosary was interrupted by a gentle knock on her chamber door.

"Mistress Rosary, a messenger from Castle Paltina is here."

"A messenger? Let them in."

The messenger was someone she knew, former commander of the Royal Army's 3rd Calvary, Durant. Despite Yggdra's edict of disarming all the armies, Durant still wore his old armor proudly. Rosary couldn't really imagine him any other way.

"Ah Durant, doing messenger work now?", teased the Witch, "What message do you have?"

"It's good to see you again Lady Rosary. Queen Yggdra has told me to ask you if you would like to join her at Castle Paltina, Queen Yggdra has been wanting to see you Lady Rosary and her other friends."

"Really? Well, tell Her Majesty that I would be delighted."

"Very well Lady Rosary." said Durant politely bowing and departing

_It's a dream come true! Oh Yggdra... I can't wait!_

Yggdra had thrown a sort of reunion party, although Rosary arrived a few days early.

"It's been much too long Queen Yggdra." said Rosary cheerfully

"Ah come on Rosary, no need to be so formal. We're friends, just call me Yggdra when were together or with friends, alright?"

"Ah, of course Yggdra."

"Good, good. You haven't seen too much of the castle have you?"

"Alas no, the last time we were here I was... I mean, we were, worried about you after your rescue from Lost Aries." Said Rosary, quickly correcting herself without Yggdra noticing

"Well then, come on I'll show you!' annouced Yggdra almost childishly grabbing Rosary's hand and pulling her along

Yggdra's little grand tour of the castle took a lot longer then Rosary expected, they had started at dawn and when they finished the sun was setting. It had ended in Yggdra's elaborate bedroom (interestingly, the day she finally looked around in it she was suprised to find one of her silk dresses missing and a few griffon feathers laying around...) where the blonde Queen was seated on her bed, happily eating a Sweetberry picked from the garden. Rosary sat in a chair near the bed and ate one of the bitter-sweet berries herself.

"If these are 'sweetberries' why do they have to be sour too?"

"Just got to get the sweet ones... I love these things, they are delicious." said Yggdra cheerfully biting another Sweetberry in half

"All the sweet ones go right to you, I swear. They just can't resist you." teased Rosary smiling

"Here, I picked this one. Take it, take it!"

Before Rosary could really say anything, Yggdra popped the Sweetberry into Rosary's mouth (who resisted the gag reflex) smiling sweetly.

_She looks so cute and innocent... She's far too good for me..._

"Delicious. I bet your touch made it all the sweeter. So tell me Yggdra, what have you been up too lately?"

"Ah so much busywork these past few months. Main reason I wanted to get this whole get together going on, I need a break. So much work in rebuilding Flarewerk, you have no idea how badly that city got damaged by that Ankh Cannon... Plus Embellia is still in ruins, although recovering, if leaderless.

So, busy I guess. Yourself?"

"Busy as well, not nearly as much as you. Mainly just having to settle tensions between our houses, and help rebuild Marvel after Ortega's bandits got through with it..."

"It all happened a few months ago, but it feels like yesterday doesn't it?"

"Yes it does... Feels like only yesterday that we first met and I sent you away, only to shortly afterwords have you help me stave off Roswell's invasion, and then even when I still refused... You came and saved me from that Imperial coup."

"I couldn't just stand by and let you be captured, there was no telling what could've happened to you if they captured you... And don't think you haven't repaid me, you and everyone worked so hard to save me as well. I think we're even."

The pale blonde witch shook her head slowly.

"I don't think so Yggdra, I owe you my life. Without you, I could've perhaps been killed by Roswell, or perhaps killed in Imperial custody. Or perhaps I could've wiped out Verline Hills with the Ankh, without you..."

Rosary hadn't noticed but she had begun to tear up slightly, she only realized it when Yggdra bent forward to wipe a tear from Rosary's cheek. The look of concern in Yggdra's eyes made the witch's heart race, she could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"Rosary... Why are you blushing?" asked the blonde Queen curiously, her head slightly tilted

"H-huh? I-I'm not b-blushing!"

"Yes you are, your cheeks are all red..."

_Dammit, dammit! Calm down, calm down she's going to catch on...!_

"It makes you look very cute Rosary. I don't think I've ever seen you blush."

"H-huh? Did you say I look... C-cute...?"

"Yes you look very cute blushing, but you always did."

"R-really...? You're a l-lot cuter Yggdra... Always have been..."

"Thank you Rosary. I'm so glad you came by... Seeing you again has made me feel so relaxed and at ease..." said Yggdra happily, taking hold of one of Rosary's hands in her own

"Y-Yggdra...?" asked Rosary shyly, looking down at her hands then up to Yggdra's eyes

"Shhh... Don't talk. Just enjoy the moment a little bit... Ok?"

Rosary nodded in response as Yggdra smiled and held Rosary's hand tightly in her own. The witch was practically on the verge of lust, she wanted so badly to just grab Yggdra, kiss her and confess her love for her. It was a miracle within itself that she hadn't done it yet... But as the silence went on, the feelings only intensified. Until finally she couldn't take it anymore.

_To hell with this! I have to let her know, I have too! This is unbearable, even if I get killed for this, I can at least die without all this regret!_

Rosary's self-restraint crumbled, and the witch removed her hand from Yggdra's hold and lightly grabbed the blonde Queen's head and then leaned her head towards Yggdra's and... their lips met. It was one of those romantic kind of kisses, the ones where one person just ever so slightly tilts their head in a way that their mouths and lips just meet perfectly.

The feeling was utter bliss and nirvana. Rosary met no resistance from Yggdra and came to the conclusion, that the seemingly innocent, naive little queen had planned the entire thing.

_Sly girl... I didn't think she had in her!_

Time seemed to have no meaning, neither of the two young women could tell how long their lips were together. How many things were communicated, their hearts beating as one, their souls united as one... But neither wanted the feeling to end, but end it must and as their lips parted each one said three, simple words:

"I love you."


End file.
